Empty Chairs At Empty Tables
by MiMOOSE92
Summary: Remus looks back on how must his life has changed in the past 24 hours. Songfic. CompletedPlease Read and Reveiw. From the writer who brought you Get Down Boogie Nights.


Hi everyone. I havn't written a Harry Potter stories in like ages and I just finished this song-fic, hope you like it. Also Party Time is updated and Percy Wealsey is singing. Please read and reveiw thanks!

* * *

The rain drummed on the windows of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, lightening flashed in the cloud covered grey sky, as a shaken man walked the shadowed corridors away from the headmasters office. His shadows cascaded across the lightening light floor ,before stopping at a portrait of Godric Gryffindor. 

"Marauders Forever" he said weakly, before stepping through the tunnel and into a cobwebbed room. He looked around as memories flooded his mind and tears in his eyes. Walking over to the fire :he lit it before sitting back in the sofa behind him, looking around.

**There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone **

The fire light created shadows of memories to swarm the room. The laugher of his friends as they planned pranks and remembered the good times they shared and hope for a brighter future. Working together through Hogwarts: through love and hate: through the war that had become of them. Trusting each other to the limit until last night it was shuttered.

He closed his eyes and remembered what had happened. The windows were shattered, groups of both wizards and muggle had gathered outside the house that was destroyed. The ministry were gathered inside talking, in the distance he could see Sirius Black talking to Hagrid. He couldn't help but clutch his fist in angrier as he watched Sirius take off into the night at a fast paste.

**Here they talked of revolution  
Here it was they lit the flame  
Here they sang about tomorrow  
And tomorrow never came. **

He walked forward to the house, tears burning in his eyes. He could just see the lifeless bodies of Lily and James Potter being carried out of the crumbling house. Reports standing outside from both wizarding and muggle worlds reporting the tragic story that to the muggles was questioning. The wizarding people chatting to each other about what they heard had happened, yet none seem to make sense.

But one thing did make perfect sense. They were gone: Lily and James Potter, he friends ,his only trusting family gone: murdered at the hands of a person he once considered brother. Sirius Black. How could you do this? What did they do to you? People must have noticed he was standing there because Ministry were walking up to him, sympathy burning in their eyes. That night was going to burn his heart to his death bed.

**From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lowly barricade..  
At dawn.**

He planted his head in his scared arms crying full heartily at the buzzing heart break that shuttered the only life he found he could live. Wishing with everything he had, that somehow , someway he would wake up and still be fifteen at Hogwarts after falling asleep in the Marauders' Corner. He looked to the table in the far corner, where they planned the days events and pranks.

Although Sirius Black was one to sent an early death penalty. Oh he remembered it well. Sirius thought it would be funny and tell Severus Snape where he had been sneaking off to every full moon. Of course it was a prank gone wrong because he came face to face with a werewolf that night. He never spoke to Sirius for awhile after that, but this was just pushing it. Since then Severus know of what he was, but said he wouldn't say anything. Would that last long?

**Oh my friends, my friends forgive me.**

He watched as the memory sprits appeared, huddled over the Marauders Map whispering no noise. Now and then leaning backwards to laugh at the crazy ideas before swinging back in. They looked carefree, safe from the world that would soon change their lives. Not knowing what would soon await. Sirius Black was to spend a life sentenced in Azkaban . James Potterwas to face death with his Lily, and finally Peter Pettigrew to be killed by Black.

**That I live and you are gone  
There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on **

He looked away to sore to look at the past. His mind buzzing with everything, but one happy memory they shared would go with him to his grave. The day during his fifth year when ,The Marauders told him that they would be joining him on the full moons because they had become Animagus for him. It had taken them a good part of their school years to do it, but the adventures they would share ,would make up for the time missed.

But who could forget the day Lily and James said they were going to be parents, or the day when Harry arrived. Happiness was everywhere, even when they were threatened with war, little Harry James Potter showed them a brighter world of freedom, and that was enough for them to know that they would pull though.

**Phantom faces at the window  
Phantom shadows on the floor  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more.  
**

He looked back behind him to see the sprits begin to fade away back in time, but had printed their names in both his memory and in his heart. He stood up and walked to the table, running his finger tips over the inscription in the centre of the table ,that Remus John Lupin know would last forever…

**_Forever Friends By Our Side_**

**_No Matter What_**

**_Moony ,Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_**

**_Here By Sign_**

**_Mischief Managed_**

**Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more...**

* * *

Please reveiw. Thanks HMWayre.

Song is from the musical Les Miserables( I think that is how you spell it). the song is called Empty chair and empty tables


End file.
